


Небудущее

by Tamarrion



Series: Семь времен [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История из цикла "Sine Nomine" - "Без Имени". Читатели должны сами понять, о каких персонажах ЕЮ идет речь. <br/>Место и время действия: война с южин-вонгами, корабль-мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небудущее

Тебе приходить, и садиться рядом, и спрашивать раз за разом - мне же отвечать, и стараться не смотреть на тебя. Руки сложены в жесте уважения, тебе не понять, и в полутьме твое лицо расчерчивается тенями, как шрамами. 

Тебе уходить на рассвете к прочим - к жрецам и воинам, к новым обязанностям и жестоким словам, мне же - грустить о сумерках и складывать непослушные слова в строки. Был бы ты одним из нас - братом, другом, возлюбленным назвал бы тебя, не отпустил бы ни на миг, вместе бы любовались мирами. Но называют тебя Предателем, а еще аватарой Убийцы, и не по пути мне с тобой, как бы мне не хотелось обратного.

Тебе возвращаться ко мне каждую ночь и вновь садиться на расстоянии вытянутой руки, мне - опускать глаза, чтобы не видеть решимости на твоем лице. Нездешняя птица задумала предательство, мне ли винить тебя, что ты присоединишься к ней?

Тебе рассказывать о Силе и о своей семье, о брате, в чьей гибели ты винишь себя, повторяя его путь, мне же - слушать и в ответ говорить о бдениях и молитвах. У нас много общего, и мы следим за путями Богов или Силы одинаково ничтожны перед ними. 

Тебе ненавидеть свое положение раба у дхарияма, дрожать от боли, когда он жесток к тебе, мне - с ужасом смотреть, как ты приручаешь его, и становишься его повелителем. Но кто из нас больше заслужил право именоваться Предаталем - ты, плененный, или я, которому не под силу рассказать о том, что происходит.

Тебе срывать церемонию Юн'Тчилата, и ненавидеть, и отдавать себя Темной Стороне, мне - помогать Нездешней птице, и стараться не думать о том, что произойдет позже.

Тебе обнять меня перед разлукой, горше которой нет, и замереть от неожиданного поцелуя, сладость которого не повторится, мне - оторвать тебя от себя, и произнести напутственные слова, и сжаться в комок, и позволить воинам найти себя.

Тебе перечить птице, и становиться собой, и слушать Силу, мне - умирать на алтаре Убийцы, надеясь лишь на то, что не будет опозорен мой род моей недостойной смертью, и стискивать зубы, и шептать про себя твое имя.

Не Предатель, не аватара Бога. 

Джасен.


End file.
